spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nestene Consciousness
The Nestene Consciousness was a disembodied life force which could inhabit plastic. The Nestene Consciousness was a being of pure psychic energy, somewhat cephalopod-like in appearance. The Nestenes were a race able to manifest in many forms, and whose biology was similar to the molecular structure of Earth plastics. The Consciousness had the ability to possess plastic, shunting some of its consciousness into the plastic to control it. Over the course of its invasions it possessed the Autons , inflatable chairs, dolls, telephone cords, plastic daffodils and garbage bins. The Nestene could transport sections of its mind through radio waves. It could also create a body out of the plastic for itself, allowing it to manipulate its surroundings. The bodies created by the Nestene Consciousness out of plastic were generally similar to its real appearance, being somewhat like a giant octopus. After the stresses of a war, it manifested as a more liquid form, which had a humanoid face. Abilities The Nestene Consciousness was a telepathic gestalt entity. It travelled through space in hollow spheres known as energy units. These units made planetfall in formation, appearing like normal meteorites to indigenous lifeforms. Once the consciousness within those spheres was recombined and placed in an environment tank, the Nestene Consciousness would take on a form that it believes to be perfectly adapted to the planet on which it has landed. The key part of a group of energy spheres was the Swarm Leader, which was able to create a facsimile of a native, or create an original native-form from scratch. On some worlds, its takeover strategy was as follows: The first spheres to arrive would attempt to place a local being under some form of mental control. It would then take over a plastics company and fashion plastic automatons known as Autons. These Autons might include replicas of key authority figures as well as simpler automatons. The Nestene would then use the Autons as an army to conquer the planet. Autons were controlled on the astral plane, and sub-etheric beams could disrupt this telepathic control. In some cases, the Nestene required a relay station or transmitter to control Autons. This only seems to be necessary to control large numbers at once. History At the beginning of the universe, Shub-Niggurath came into this universe from the previous universe pregnant. She was able to deliver her child on Polymos, who infused into the entire planet. This Nestene Consciousness created Swarm Leaders, which it sent out to other planets. The Nestene Consciousness had been invading planets for billions of years. They used these planets for sources of plastic and protein. At first they sent several plastic meteors to a planet. These asteroids could telepathically control specially created plastics, but were more effective when combined. The Nestene Consciousness would next control people to create Auton forces to help with further waves of invasions. Some of the planets which the Nestene Consciousness took over includes Cramodar and Plovak 6. In 102, the Nestene were among the factions who joined the Alliance. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Eleventh Doctor in the Pandorica in order to save the Universe. As well as the obvious spaceships, they also created a legion of Autons disguised as Roman soldiers. These Autons, believing themselves to be genuine Roman soldiers, tricked the Doctor, who realised too late what they were, and imprisoned him in the Pandorica. When the plan failed, the Autons and the Nestene were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation, except for an Auton copy of Rory Williams, who rebelled against his nature and tried to help the Doctor. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe. The Nestene's first attempt to invade the Earth in the 20th century, using human-looking Autons to replace key government figures, was thwarted by UNIT with the help of the Third Doctor. In their next attempt, the Master obtained one of the Nestene meteors and took over a plastics company. Using the company to create fake daffodils, disguised Autons would hand out these flowers for free. Eventually, once millions had been distributed, the Nestene would activate them by remote radio signals, causing them to suffocate and kill millions of people. The Master also created dolls, inflatable chairs and telephone cords to kill difficult individuals. The Third Doctor was able to figure out this plan. He convinced the Master that the Nestenes were too dangerous to be reliable allies, and they reversed the radio beam the invasion force was coming in on, sending it back into space. The Sixth Doctor helped UNIT to defeat another Nestene invasion. This did not appear to tax him overly, as he found time to take dance lessons during a lull in the crisis. In 1989, the Nestene Consciousness tried to take over Earth using the computer company SenéNet. The Sixth Doctor, Mel and the Brigadier prevented the Consciousness from taking over the Earth. At the same time, it established a front operation called Galaxy Plastics Inc, and was still operational and undiscovered in August 1990. Circa the 1990s an Auton replica known as Alisha Hammerson set up the Hammerson Plastic PLC company. On New Year's Eve, 1999, she planned to replace several key figures in the plastic industry with Auton replicas, in order that the Earth could be dominated and absorbed. The Seventh Doctor and Mel, gate-crashing the party, broke the Nestene link which de-activated her. In the late 1990s, staff in a UNIT warehouse accidentally reactivated an Auton from the Nestene's first invasion attempt. This started a series of events leading to a new Nestene invasion that was stopped by the cybernetically enhanced UNIT agent Lockwood and his team. In 2005, the Nestenes infiltrated Earth once more, using warp shunt technology. The Nestenes had lost their food planets in a war, so their intention was to overthrow and destroy the human race, as Earth was ideal for their consumption needs, being filled with smoke, oil and various pollutants. Rose Tyler eventually defeated them by knocking a vial of anti-plastic solution that was in the Ninth Doctor's jacket into the vat of molten plastic which housed the main bulk of the Consciousness, causing it to explode. The Nestene Consciousness resurfaced barely eight years later, but was once again foiled by the Tenth Doctor. In the 101st century, the Nestene Consciousness was attempting to completely leave Polymos after an invasion by the Time Lords. It chose the New Earth Republic and attempted to transport its entire body to Reef Station One with the help of Walter J. Matheson. It was stopped by the Sixth Doctor, who trapped it in the body of an advanced Auton. Forces The''' Autons were metamorphic android robots, artificial life forms which were essentially life sized plastic dummies animated by the Nestene Consciousness. Though they were not the only creations of the Nestene Consciousness, they were the most common and the most easily identifiable. The typical Auton did not look particularly lifelike. It resembled a mannequin, was robotic in its movements and mute, although an Auton leader might speak in a robotic voice. Despite their solid appearance, Autons could change the shape of their features and limbs. Autons concealed deadly weapons within their hands, which could kill or vaporise their targets using psychic projections. These were powerful enough to temporarily disable a weakened Dalek. Some could also shoot a traquilizing gas from their hands. They were also excellent trackers, able to find other creatures by their brain-wave patterns. More sophisticated Autons could be created. They could look and act human except for a slight sheen to the skin and a flat-sounding voice. Autons could also copy specific individuals, though these copies were imperfect. When duplicated, the originals were kept alive to maintain the copy. A copy of Channing was maintained by the Nestenes during their first invasion of Earth. Mickey Smith was also copied by the Nestene to gather information on the Ninth Doctor. Even more accurate Autons could be made, identical in appearance and actions to their models. These Autons were implanted with false memories and actually believed themselves the subjects they duplicated. The models taken from a memory print of Amy Pond could mimic humans perfectly and were used as sleeper agents. The Nestene Consciousness later asserted its influence over them. Somehow - perhaps due to Amy's proximity to a time crack her entire life - one of the duplicate Autons, the copy of her fiancé Rory, partially resisted the control of the Nestene Consciousness. Autons were extremely long-"lived"; The Auton duplicate of Rory existed for almost two thousand years with no visible signs of wear, even with the link to the Consciousness broken by the latter's erasure from the universe. They were vulnerable to intense heat, as this caused them to melt. Radio waves could also destroy them, as they could intefere with the Nestene's mental control. Bullets had almost no effect on them. '''Duplicates: In addition to the basic Auton, more agile and manoeuvrable models were made as duplicates of humans. A number of famous figures were duplicated and displayed at Madame Tussauds. A duplicate of General Scobie was made to take the real Scobie's place and command the army. Channing was an Auton developed to carry out the plans of the Nestene which required a human appearance. When destroyed, the duplicates reverted to the appearance of a basic Auton. They were nearly identical to their counterparts, with a slight yellowing and glint of the skin. This glint was shared by a duplicate of Mickey Smith.The Auton duplicate of Rory Williams was indistinguishable from its counterpart. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Species Category:Ancient Species